Darkening Sky
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Something is about to unfold that threatens the very existence of the Cullen's. Sequel to Breaking Dawn- One Year Later. Bella and Edward are so happy, something had to go wrong eventually.
1. Perfection

**Book 1-Bella's POV  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Perfection**

"I love yo u!" I said smiling at my perfect husband. He smiled back,

"I love you more." he replied.

"That's completely impossible," I pulled myself to his perfect chest and leaned up to press my lips to his. He smiled to himself without breaking the kiss. My breathing quickened. If my heart was still beating it would have quickened too. I loved him more than life itself. I unwillingly pulled away as I realized that the sun was starting to rise and the light was shining through our rock cottage. Renesmee would be awake soon. Edward looked at me, he looked annoyed. He held my face in his hands and kissed me tentatively. I heard Nessie stirring so I pulled away. Edward sighed in mock annoyance as I went into her room and picked her up in my arms, soon she would be too big for my arms and Edward would have to carry her all the time, he would like that. Edward was next to me in second. He put his arms around us both and kissed mine and then Nessie's forehead.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked in her high voice"Where's Jake?" Edward had almost gotten used to the fact that Nessie and Jake couldn't be apart for long.

"He'll be here soon." Edward reassured her, his velvet voice ringing in my ears. He held out his arms and I placed Nessie in them. She smiled at me, I didn't like giving her away, even to her father who I trusted with my life. We ran towards the house where the rest of our family were waiting. Renesmee giggling all the way, she loved running with us. When we got to the house Jake was waiting by the glass door near the yard. We were with him in a second. Nessie laughed in delight as Edward slightly reluctantly handed her over to Jake. Nessie put her hand up to touch Jake's neck, she was showing him something. Jake smiled at her as he walked into the house  
"I missed you too!" Jake murmured to her grinning. Edward took my hand as we walked slowly into the house. I looked at our family as Edward pulled me through the open door. I grinned at them all.

"How longs Jake been here?" I asked to anyone that was listening. Rose answered,

"About ten minutes, I wish he would wait at your house," she looked at Esme "This place will stink forever.!"Alice came over to us.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me in a disgusted voice as she looked up and down me.

"Jeans!" I said in a sarcastic voice. Edward just chuckled beside me.

"I really need to show you that closet!" Alice said in mock disgust as she walked away. The atmosphere in this room was so happy, so full of joy, everyone felt at ease and felt safe. It was a very good place to be around.

I went to sit on the sofa and Edward came to sit next to me. He put his arm around the back. I nestled my head into his chest.  
"Same old day!" he commented casually. I nodded into his chest. Even as a vampire his scent overwhelmed me. If I could I would have fallen asleep.

"Mommy!" Nessie yelled "Can we go hunting? And Daddy!" she added as she saw Edwards face. I lifted my head off Edwards chest to look towards her in Jacob's arms. I smiled and nodded. I got up and walked over to Jake.  
"You comin' too Jake?" I asked him. He looked down at Nessie in his arms and hugged her closer to his chest. I heard Edward grind his teeth together. Jake nodded and smiled at me. I went over to Edward and rubbed his arm, he didn't like Jacob acting like Nessie's dad. I promised myself to let Edward be a father rather than me hog Nessie. I held my arms out for Jake to give me Nessie. I took her over to Edward. He held his arms out smiling warmly at me and Nessie. I carefully handed Nessie to Edward. He grinned my favorite crooked grin at her. She laughed. The two people I loved most in the world together.

Hunting was a lot more interesting with Edward there, when I went with Alice even though I enjoyed it, a part of me was missing- my heart. (Alice was still my best friend every minute that Jake had Nessie and Edward was with Emmett, Carlisle, Esme or Jasper, I would be with Alice talking or making outfits for Nessie who needed new outfits all the time.) Jake never ate his kill when we hunted he just liked to get a bigger animal than Nessie. When Nessie killed something Edward and I would both wince when she was fighting with it. I guessed that that was what it was like when Edward had to watch me fight. Renesmee had got a deer but Jake had won this time with a mountain lion. Edward had told her not to hunt mountains lions it made him so nervous. I caught a Elk, Edward caught a bigger one. When we got home Alice was waiting for me,

"You are coming with me!" she said as she pointed at me. She pulled me up the stairs and into her room. She opened her closet.

"Okay," she said in a business like voice "This is the side of things to wear and this is the side of things not to wear!" she said touching a much smaller side for the not-to-wear bar. Her massive closet was so full that it was hard to get into. The 'good' side had a lot of silk and lace and only one pair of jeans. On the 'bad' side there were ten pairs of jeans and three cotton t-shirts. I heard Edward chuckle downstairs and I knew that he was watching through Alice's head.

"Shut up." I murmured in a sarcastic voice. I said it very quietly but I knew he could hear me. He kept on laughing. Alice stood beside me. She was eying the jeans and blue sweater that I was wearing. I smirked at her.

"Look Bella I love you and all that but stop dressing like a regect from the latest GAP collection!" Alice said with a trace of humor in her voice. I spread my arms out and gave her a big hug. No matter how annoying she was she was still my best friend and my favorite sister.

When Alice finally let me go, I went downstairs. It took half a second. Edward greeted me with his crooked grin.

"Shut up!" I repeated sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Edward said as he wound his arms around my waist.

"That's okay." I said as I turned to face him. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"Ew, get a room!" Jake said in a mock disgusted voice. He laughed and Nessie joined in. Edward and I turned to look at him with the same bewildered expression on our faces.

"It's a free country isn't it?" Edward asked him sarcastically and kissed me again. Jacob turned away to look through the massive window with Renesmee.

"Jacob!" I said as I appeared in front of him with my arms open for Nessie. He gave her to me and I went to sit on the couch. Edward came and sat next to us. I handed him Nessie. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and looked down at Nessie in his arms. The sun was starting to set in the sky. Twilight was approaching.

"Shall we take Nessie home?" Edward asked me.

"Na, lets stay here for a bit!" I said. I could tell that he was enjoying the rare time with his daughter. Usually either Jake, Rose or I had Nessie and Edward didn't get to spend much time with her.

"Got to go!" Jake said suddenly as he springed up from the chair in which he had been sitting in. "Duty calls!" he added with a grin. He saluted with two fingers as he came over to us and kissed Nessie's forehead and then mine. Edward smiled at him and Jacob smiled back.

"Bye Jake!"I said as he ran out of the door. I heard a faint gruff of goodbye as he turned into a wolf and ran. What made me so happy was that the two men I loved were now friends. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Nessie. I didn't understand how, she was almost a year old (and technically so was I) yet Edward hadn't spent much time with her at all. I had been so selfish I had thought that Nessie was _mine_ when really she was _ours. _Edward, Jacob and Nessie where my life, the thing that kept me going was that they would be there. I came back to reality and realized that Edward was looking at me smiling. I blinked, I felt like I had been asleep (although I knew that that wasn't possible.) Edwards smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled ,dazed back.  
"What's wrong love?" he asked me worriedly.

"Oh, nothing don't worry." I replied nuzzling into his perfect chest. I looked down into his arms to see Renesmee fast asleep snoring softly. "I was just daydreaming." I looked around the room. Rose was sitting on the other coach with Emmett. Emmett had his arm around her and they were watching TV. Carlisle was reading (as usual) and Esme was cleaning. Alice was sitting at the massive dining table with Jasper. They were looking at a small laptop which Jasper was using. I sighed happily everyone here had someone. We all had each other. Edward whispered almost silently into my ear

"Lets take Nessie back it's way past her bedtime!"he grinned, he smiled a lot more these days, Renesmee had made him truly happy, now his life was complete.

**Thanks 4 reading! This is my first Twilight fic. This has been on my laptop 4 over two years (am 74 A4 pages in) but I haven't bothered putting it up until my friend suggested 2 so i did. I have seriously gone off Twilight (i used 2 be addicted but now I think that it's kinda boring!) Glee is my thing now but anyway! Thank u so much for reading this and please REVIEW!**


	2. Babysitter

Thanks 4 reading this guys! Please review and story alert and stuff, it means the world!  
Ur feedback is always very much appreciated, good or bad so please comment!

Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

**Babysitter**

We ran with Nessie for the short journey home. Edward held Nessie in one arm and held my hand with the other. Edward put Nessie in her crib as I waited in the small living room. He came out of her room and sat next to me on the tiny couch.  
"What were you daydreaming about earlier?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Just about you and Nessie, the usual." I replied smiling.

"Can you try the shield again?" he asked me but before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away after a moment.

"Not if you keep distracting me." I replied. He smiled and nodded for me to proceed. I held his face in my hands and pushed the mental shield out of my head with all my might. I felt him in the bubble and tried to think of certain things. I thought of how much I loved him, I thought of how much he loved Nessie and then accidentally the thought of me being selfish about Nessie came into my head.

"No," Edward said half in disgust "you are the most self_less_ person I know." He kissed me again making the shield go back to my head.

"I'm sorry!" I replied "It's just that seeing you with Nessie made me realize that she's nearly a year old and you haven't spent much time with her, I've been hogging her. She is as much yours as she is mine and you should get more time with her." I said looking down. Edward lifted my chin up so that I had to look at him and he pressed his lips to mine quickly.

"It just made me realize how much you love her and it doesn't seem fair that I should get more time with her." I sighed.

"I love you more than anything, okay?" Edward reassured me "I love Nessie very much too." He grinned at me. "As long as Jake doesn't get to spend more time with my daughter than me, well then I'm good!"

" _You_ are the most selfless person I know!" I said. I then realized something "You called Jacob, Jake!" I said surprised

"Yeah," he replied looking startled.

"You never call him Jake, always Jacob." I said grinning. I hugged him. "Are you two defiantly friends then?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't say friends but he's not bad I'll admit." he smiled.

"I know you hate it when he acts like he's Nessie's dad!" I said soothingly.

"but she'll always know that your her dad and he's her... em I don't know what he is to her."

"Boyfriend?" Edward asked smiling miserably. I winced and he kissed my hair. "Don't worry they'll be fine! I worry about her too!" he said grimly. I smiled.

"Being a parent is hard work!" I said. He chuckled quietly.

"That is one of the few things that I'd never thought I'd do, become a parent. When I was changed I was told that it was impossible so I ruled it out." he sounded glum. He turned towards me. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't had Nessie?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't come along."  
"Gone to colleague probably." Edward chuckled again. He cradled me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine.

When the sun started to rise again I unwillingly decided to get up. Edward groaned as I started to get up.

"I know but we have to take Nessie to her 'babysitter!' I said making the inverted comma's with my fingers. "Shall I get her or shall you?"

"I will." he said grinning (probably remembering the conversation last night.) He was by me in a second and he took my hand and pulled me to the closet. I sniffed out a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. Edward pulled out a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. In ten seconds we were both fully dressed. Edward went towards Nessie's room when I went the other way towards the front room. There was a sudden knock on the door and suddenly a smell hit me. Jacob was here. I was at the door in half a second. I opened the door only to find that Jake was standing there grinning at me.  
"Hi Jake!" I said smiling "What you doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Come to get Nessie!" he said. Then Edward was behind me with Nessie in his arms. Edward smiled warmly at Jacob.  
"Jake!" he said nodding.

"Hi Edward." Jake leaned in so that he could see Nessie.

"Hey Ness!" he said grinning.  
"Hi Jake!" Nessie replied grinning at him. Edward handed Nessie over to Jake who took her and grinned down at her.

"Thanks for this!" Jake said smiling warmly at us, "Thanks for letting me see Ness!" Edward and I smiled back. Edward wound his arm securely around my waist.

"Jake can you bring Nessie back by..." Edward looked at his watch,"twelve please!" Jake nodded.

"We'll be at the family house!" I added. I leaned towards Jake to give him a hug. "Thank you!" I whispered into his ear. He smiled and ran off murmuring to Nessie.

"Well?" I asked Edward "Where's Jake taking her today?"Jake either stayed at the 'family' house with Ness or he took her somewhere.

"He's taken here to La push to see Claire." Edward smiled as he read Nessie and Jake's thoughts "They're great friends now!"

Edward and I ran towards the massive white house together. When we arrived Alice came over to us and Edward nodded a tiny bit. Was he trying to hide from me. He smiled at Alice as I went to see what Carlisle was doing on the computer.  
"Hi Carlisle." I said cheerfully as I stood looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Good morning Bella." he replied turning around. I smiled.  
"What you doing?" I asked.

"Edward asked me to look up Dartmouth for you and him next semester." I must have looked shocked because he added "You can take Nessie with you. That is if you go!" Edward was then beside me.

"It's just in case!" he said looking warily at me.

"No," I reassured him "it's a good idea!" then I asked "and we can defiantly take Nessie?" Carlisle nodded, Edward looked relieved. Then suddenly Edward turned his head towards the door. Edward was by the door in a second. He caught the crisp white envelope as it came through the door.

"Alice, Bella and Edward Cullen!" he smiled as he read my name from the front. He flipped it over. Alice and I were by him in a blur.

"Yay!" Alice cheered clapping her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"We're invited to a wedding!" she said grinning at me and pointing at the letter that Edward now held in his hands.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Angela's and Ben's!" Edward answered smiling. "that's nice of them to invite us!"

"Yeah! I didn't know they were engaged!" I said.

"Maybe because like us you haven't seen them for nearly a year!" Alice said jokingly.  
"Hang on!" I realized quickly "I'm gonna look completely different than they remember."  
"Oh!"Alice whispered.

"Maybe they won't notice!" Edward said hopefully, since our most recent encounter with the Volturi Edward had started to look on the bright side of life. Carlisle then interrupted,

"Edward, don't you think there is a slight difference and even though I barely know Angela and Ben they are from what I know not stupid." Edward nodded grimly.  
"Well they probably think that you had that disease so..." Edward trailed off.  
"She could wear make-up to make her look less pale and I don't think anyone would notice the eyes since they've darkened up now." Edward nodded. Everyone relaxed slightly. You could always relay on Alice.

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Time Quickens

Thank you so much for reading this story! I promise that it does get better!

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time Quickens**

The day of Angela and Ben's wedding grew closer. Edward had sent a reply back saying that him, Alice and I could all go. What Angela and Ben didn't know was that Nessie was coming too. Emmet wanted to come just to see their faces when they saw her. Edward was wearing his best Tux and Alice was making me wear a blue knee length silk dress. Alice was wearing a floor length black and purple dress. Edward was being very smug about the dress and he was defiantly hiding something from me. Him and Alice kept giving each other strange looks. I was sitting on the couch with Edward (who had Nessie in his arms)at our cottage when Edward suddenly got up and handed me Nessie.

"I'll be back in a bit!" he said as I heard light footsteps coming towards the cottage. He lent down to kiss me, then he went towards the door. He opened it just as Alice was about to knock. She smiled at him and leaned around him to wave at me. I waved back.

"Where are you going?" I asked them.

"Out!" Alice answered grinning at me. Edward throw me an apologetic look as Alice pulled him out the door. I sat with Nessie for a while and then when she fell asleep I watched her dream. She dreamed of Edward going. She was scared that he wasn't coming back. She remembered him walking out the door and the look on his face. If she wasn't asleep I would've told her that he was coming back but I didn't want to wake her. She, like I, was wondering where he had gone. Then I dropped her hand from my neck in shock as my cell started vibrating against my leg. I took my cell out of my pocket and answered. It was Edward. I ran Nessie to her crib so that I could talk to him properly. I held the cell up to my ear (even though that wasn't necessary, it felt right.)

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I said back "Why aren't you home yet?"

"Don't worry love, we're on our way home now!"  
"Good! Where did you go?" I asked suspiciously. "Nessie was scared that you weren't coming back."

"I'll tell you when I get back!" he said. Edward was a good liar, I knew that, but sometimes, just sometimes I could see through him and today was one of those days.

"Okay, see you soon." I said.

"I love you." he said I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I love you too." I replied smiling to. I hung up. I sat perfectly still for about twenty minutes. Edward was in trouble when he got home. I didn't like being apart from him, it made me feel dead inside. It better have been very important because he hated leaving me or Nessie. He was okay if we were in the same building but if he was too far away he wouldn't know if we got hurt. I heard footsteps coming and I got up and opened the door in a second. Edward was standing there with a grim expression on his face. He smiled a bit as he saw my face. I couldn't help but smile back. I hugged him as tightly as I could, he hugged me back.

"Where were you?" I asked him in a worried voice after he'd come in and sat on the couch with me.

"I had some shopping to do with Alice." he replied his face unreadable.

"What for?" I asked getting suspicious.  
"For Nessie's birthday." Edward explained. "Alice didn't know what to get her!"

"Why didn't she ask me?" I asked. Edward shrugged in response.  
"Your not going to tell me the truth are you?" I asked innocently. He shook his head

"It's a surprise!" he said grinning as I groaned and nudged my face into his chest.

The day before Angela and Ben's wedding Edward and I went hunting. We thought that it would be better for me to have golden eyes than black. I got a mountain lion and Edward got a bear. The blood was soothing for by burning throat. When we got back to the main house Jacob was there with Nessie on his knee. Alice made me go upstairs with her so that I could try my dress on for tomorrow. After I'd tried mine on she tried hers on too. She looked beautiful the black and purple dress fell down her slender figure. Then Alice tried lots of different foundations on my face to see which one looked more natural. There was still a difference from when I was human to now but it was a lot less noticeable, human eyes probably wouldn't pick it up. Then once Alice had finished my make-up I did hers too. Then she said softly  
"Edward come here please!" Then Edward was behind us. We spun around and he smiled at us. "So does she look reasonably human?" Alice asked, pointing at me. Edward grinned.

"Not to me but I'm sure to human eyes she will." Edward said grinning at me.  
"Go get your tux on Edward we need to see what you look like!" Alice said smiling at me. I grinned back. Edward sighed and then he was gone. He was back in two seconds, he looked like he really didn't want to be doing this. I laughed at his expression. I was suddenly speechless as I looked away from his face. He looked even more god-like than usual. His tux conceded of a white button-down shirt, a thin black tie, which suited the recent style, a pair of black trousers and a black jacket. I grinned at him. He smiled back.  
"Very nice!" I said grinning at him.

"You look beautiful!" he replied smiling warmly .  
"Yes we know she does and you look very dashing Edward!" Alice said impatiently. After I'd changed back into my jeans and jumper. I went back downstairs Edward was sitting on the couch with Nessie in his arms. I heard him talking to her about tomorrow.

"Renesmee," he said in a serious voice. "You know where we're going tomorrow don't you?" he asked. Nessie nodded. "And you know what you can't do don't you?" she nodded again. "You can't talk but you can show your mummy and I pictures okay? And act like a normal year old baby okay!" Nessie grinned her beautiful smile. Edward grinned back and kissed her forehead. Jacob went up to him.

"Can I take her hunting?" he asked Edward. Edward smiled at him and then asked Nessie,

"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah!" Nessie said "Can I go? Please daddy!" she pleaded.

After Nessie came back from her hunting trip with Jake she was exhausted.  
"What do you do to make her so tired Jake?" I asked after she's fallen asleep in Rose's arms.  
"Well she did catch a mountain lion!" Jake said. Edward growled at him at exactly the same time that I did.

"WE TOLD HER NOT TO GET LIONS!" we yelled at him. Edward was in his face in a second. Even though Edward was smaller than Jake, Jake still cowered away from him. Edward bared his teeth. Jake turned around and ran out of the door and phased as he jumped off the porch. I sighed. Edward remained standing, shoulders tense and hands balled up into fits by his side. Jake had left me again. I turned around and I saw the clock. It was eight thirty.  
"Lets take Nessie home?" I suggested. Edward smiled halfheartedly.

"Yes." Edward agreed sharply, his posture still tense. Edward went to get Nessie from Rose. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake, I'd hurt him again. He had gone against our word but we didn't react very well at the way home I didn't say a word I was too deep in thought. Once Edward had put Nessie to bed he came and sat on our bed with me. He pulled me onto his chest,

"Don't worry," Edward whispered into my ear "He just didn't want me to kill him." Edward chuckled with no humor. He couldn't laugh when I was upset. He kissed my hair. He tilted my head up towards and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away after a moment.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"What have you done to say sorry for?" I asked.

"I upset you." he said sounding disgusted at his own words.

"You were just protecting Nessie." I comforted him. I lifted my head to look at his beautiful face. I traced his face with my fingertips. His eyes, his nose, the faint dark circles under his eyes and finally his lips. Edward pulled me backwards so that I was lying on his chest. I pressed my head against his chest and sighed.

The phone began to ring as the sun was rising. I got out of bed and went to answer it. Edward was behind me in a second as I picked up the phone.

"Alice." he whispered to me as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hi Alice!" I said into the phone as quietly as possible so that I didn't wake Nessie.  
"Hi Bella." she chimed "Hi Edward." she added knowing that he could here her.

"Alice." he said in greeting.

"Sorry to disturb you!" she said apologetically "but Bella you need to come over soon. We need to be at the church by twelve thirty and I need to sort out your dress and I need to sort Nessie out and Edward too!"

"Your not _my_ fashion adviser Alice, I can sort myself out!" Edward said emphasizing the word my as if to say that she was mine. Alice laughed her silvery laugh.  
"Fine!" I said "I'll be there in five." Well if she wants to dress me I might as well let her.

I got dressed in anything I could find (there wasn't much point in picking my clothes when I was going to change again in two minutes.) I ran to the house alone this time as Edward had to get Nessie and himself reasonably presentable so that Alice could finish them off. As soon as I got to the house Alice pulled me up to her room. She took my dress out of her huge closet and handed it to me.  
"Go put it on." she commanded.  
"Yes ma'am." I said smiling. I put on my dress as she put on hers. When I looked in the mirror I was actually happy at how I looked. I smiled at my reflection. Alice polished and covered all of my face in powder and then she moved onto my neck. I loved being immortal I could just sit as still as a statue for hours while Alice made me look human. When she had finally finished after an hour and a half she turned the chair )in which I was sitting in) around so that I faced her massive mirror. I smiled I actually looked slightly human. I knew that to me I wouldn't but to Angela and Ben I would. When someone knocked on the door I turned my head quickly.

"Come in Edward, Nessie." Alice said directing her voice towards the door. Edward came in in his smart tux and Nessie came in wearing a purple dress which Alice and I had made for a her a few months ago. Edward passed Nessie from his arms to Alice's in one movement. Alice started cooing at her as she took the locket which was round Nessie's neck in her fingers. She opened it and smiled at the picture inside. Nessie never took that off it made her feel happy, to have Edward and I close to her heart. Edward took me away from Alice and Nessie and took me downstairs.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked hoping to be taking his more normal silver Volvo.  
"My Volvo." he said grinning at my reaction as I sighed happily.

**Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


End file.
